


Icha Icha Dango

by Delvarisia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: Kakashi’s feeling lonely, during that two year timeskip. Good thing Anko’s there for him....kinda.Originally posted on FF. Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13225123/1/Icha-Icha-Dango





	Icha Icha Dango

Lonely.

 

With Naruto still on his two year training with the sleazy but amazing Jiraiya, Sakura becoming a disciple of the Hokage and medical expert Tsunade, and Sasuke's betrayal to join forces with the infamous scientist Orochimaru, Kakashi was a lonely man. His annoying children were immensely out of his reach, especially in the Uchiha's case.

 

Gone were the days where the jounin had purposely woken up late and went around town with ease, just to have a way to cut back on spending time training an idiot, an emo, and a fangirl. One day, the three twelve year olds went to their corresponding sannin, and that was that.

 

The three disciples of the silver haired male were now under the wings of three birds that could fly much higher than Hatake ever could. The usually callous ninja couldn't deny his slight sorrow in how independent the kids he used to ridicule were.

 

At least his favorite novel wouldn't leave him for a pervy sage, a gambling drunk, or a traitorous scientist. Hopefully, at least- it's only been five minutes since he got to his location.

 

The sharingan wielder was about to turn another page of his favorite book when he heard a familiar voice start talking to him.

 

“Kakashi! Reading that porn novel again?”

 

The man in question turn his head to look at the owner of the amused voice, who had just walked out of the the Dango Shop, which Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise in front of. “ _Actually_ , this is **quite** a sophisticated novel- it's a work of art, Anko.”

 

Anko chuckled before she raised her eyebrow in confusement, and then blatantly asked the other ninja, “All jokes aside, have you been eating? You look paler than usual.”

 

The shinobi nodded to the loud-mouthed kunoichi and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

 

“I've been keeping my meals in tact. I just don't really feel like going out much, lately, you know?”

 

The purple haired woman walked right up to the right side of the older ninja, with a brown bag held in her hands. Kakashi tried not to gaze at the kunoichi too much, as it was _really hot_ , her top was a _transparent_ mesh bodysuit, _and BOY did the nipples on those melons of hers stick out_.

 

The fact that she didn't wear a bra and, due to the humidity that day, didn't have her coat on, _really_ didn't help. Oh, how some kunoichi were oblivious to their charms on even the strongest of shinobi!

 

Not wanting a slap on the cheek or to leer on the curvy female (After all, he wasn't Jiraiya or anything), the tall male said nothing and looked down at his feet.

 

“Well, either way, you look like you're starving, Hatake,” the former student of Orochimaru said when she realized the fellow jounin wasn't going to say anything else. “Luckily for you, I just got some of the _best and personal sweets in the world_ , but I feel nice enough to lend you one!”

 

Mitarashi moved to stand right in front of the tall man, who in turn put away his novel. The violet haired adult opened up her bag and, surprisingly, the male jounin had a hungry glance at the forty pieces of dessert the short woman bought.

 

The infamous glutton giving away her snacks was a rare sight, and at that, her stance wasn't something to pass off on.

 

Anko chuckled and flashed her signature grin of playful “maliceness” at Kakashi. “Just take a dango stick already, ya’ perv! Think of it as a rare treat from yours truly.”

 

Kakashi gave a similar smile behind his mask and slowly put a hand inside the bag, where he took the biggest of them all, as Anko had gotten different sizes for a few of the treats. He was amused when he saw that the woman noticed and pouted at the size of the sweet he took.

 

The bibliophilic moved his mask down and ate two of the dangos on the stick, which the kunoichi made sure to comment on.

 

“I knew you'd eat it up like that, Kakashi!”

 

When Anko closed her eyes and laughed at how quickly the silver haired jounin consumed the treat, Hatake bent down a tad and moved himself right in front of the oblivious and cheerful kunoichi.

 

Instead of eating the last rounded ball of sweets, the aloof man put the last dango into the brown eyed woman's mouth. The second the cloakless girl opened her pupiless eyes in confusement, the shinobi took joy in how surprised she was when he leaned in for a sweet kiss.

 

After only five seconds of kissing the astonished kunoichi, Kakashi placidly pulled away and smiled at her, eyes closed and everything. He mentally praised himself for the fact that he made the talkative girl quiet.

 

“Thank you, Anko,” the man smoothly shouted as he began to walk away and take out his novel back out to read, “cause it turns out you were right, just now. Looks I really _was_ hungry for something.”

 

The woman didn't respond, and the male grinned and pulled his mask back up when he turned around to see Mitarashi staring at him wide-eyed, her mouth gaped open in stupefaction and a very lavish, roshy blush on her soft face.

 

As Kakashi got further and further away from the Dango Shop and its #1 customer, the serene male believed that he should correct his earlier belief- he had Icha Icha Paradise _and_ Anko.


End file.
